


。

by TCosmo



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCosmo/pseuds/TCosmo
Summary: “你不是喜欢我吗？”现实背景，单箭头，黄文，雷不挂标题，预警见Notes。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◇渣男文学，是你能想象的任何定义上的真·渣男文学，令人不适的那一种，我先把话放在这里，只要对这两个选手有哪怕一点好感都应该在这一行直接点叉  
◇边缘性行为，出轨，没剧情没节奏老梗翻新，又狗血又矫情又OOC，没有爱，特侮辱角色，我自领一个回踩黑籍  
◇真的，怎么矫情怎么来  
◇匿名评论已开  
◇已开，但是骂我也没用，骂个两百条我还不是要写，而且还要发。
> 
> @逼逼赖赖要求很多的某某某女士，你告诉我“青春伤痛单箭头黄文”这一串点梗要求里后两个tag还能怎么一起写，有本事你自己写哈。
> 
> -

//////////


	2. Chapter 2

//////////


	3. Chapter 3

//////////


	4. Chapter 4

//////////


	5. Chapter 5

//////////


	6. Chapter 6

//////////

**Author's Note:**

> 居然真写完了  
  
觉得雷的话就对了，我也觉得雷。  
觉得爽的话。。也对【？
> 
> 就算是先手开团把两位主角的回踩黑籍拿稳了也还是很想要评论  
没，没有评论的话辱骂也行，反正AO3可以匿名;;;;  
55555


End file.
